


A destroyer God’s appetite

by MammothMutt



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Belly, Burping, Fat - Freeform, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MammothMutt/pseuds/MammothMutt
Summary: champa eats evrything
Kudos: 2





	A destroyer God’s appetite

The tournament of power had ended over a year ago…but the thought of total erasure was still on the mind of one individual. Or rather…it was on the mind of two. Within a bubble that was created by Vados … Champa , Universe 6’s God of Destruction was traveling between both his domain and his brothers in search of the Super Dragon Balls. Twice his plans for collecting the dragon balls were foiled. Once by his brother, Beerus , and the other by the two Xeno’s for the tournament of power. He’d already collected 6 of the Super dragon balls and was well on his way to obtaining the 7 th . “We’re almost there, Lord Champa .”

The voice was from his assistant, Vados . She was a Slender, blue skinned woman with white hair that flowed down the back of her head into a ponytail. Her clothing, much like Champa’s was similar to that of Egyptian nobles, with the addition of a halo that was decorately worn around her neck, and a staff with a black orb floating three inches above the top of the staff and it’s own halo orbiting around it. She’d formed a protective bubble around herself, and her charge. As the angel of Universe 6, she was bound to Champa , and despite being his teacher, followed his orders as was her duty. “The last of the Super Dragon Balls is hiding somewhere near a planet known as New Namek …huh. Why don’t we just use their dragon balls instead? Surely it would be less of a hassle than searching between two universes…wouldn’t it, lord?”

Champa was shorter than Vados by about two feet, but what he made up for that with his girthy middle. His stomach, despite his training (or lack thereof) He had a fairly rotund middle that one could only blame by the volume of food that the feline God consumed daily. This was his whole reason for hunting for these cursed wish orbs in the first place. “What I want is something that only a God could ask for! A mortals wish orbs wouldn’t do it half as well.” He had puffed his cheeks out and crossed his arms as if he were pouting, then turned his attention to Vados’s staff. “So how close to the planet are we talking? Is it orbiting the namekians ?”

“You could say that…To them the Dragon ball looks like a new moon has orbited their planet. But the Namekians are not space faring creatures…I believe that technology left them after the great storm of their last planet.” Vados explained, giving a tap of her staff, they began traveling at light speed and within mere minutes, they were standing just above the lush green planet. “That saiyan , Goku was his name I think…fought and battled Frieza on their old planet. But he couldn’t stop it from blowing to bits.”

“I didn’t ask for a history lesson Vados . I might use them as a test after I’ve made my wish though…” Champa looked over his belly and gave it a few idle pats. “Summon the other six around the one orbiting this planet.”

Vados merely sighed and tapped her staff once more and the barrier around them rippled. In fact…space around them warped, as six planet sized dragonballs gathered around the Planet New Namek . No doubt the locals below would be concerned about the additional planets that were so close to their home. Making their way in the middle of the now seven orbs, Vados took a deep breath and began the chant. “Oh Divine Dragon come forth and grant our wish peas and carrots!” She spoke this in the language of the gods, but every time it had been spoken, Champa got a chuckle out of the whole ordeal.

Vados was about to give Champa a lecture but cut herself off as the massive dragon balls let loose an intense light before they were engulfed by a Universally sized golden dragon. Everything within Universe 7 that they occupied, was within the domain of the Dragon God. It’s red eyes peered into their souls as it’s shimmering golden scales shifted and moved in the background. “I am Super Shenron . Speak your wish in the voice of the Gods and I will grant it!”

Champa coughed in his balled up hand and stood right next to Vados . “I wish for an appetite that has no bounds!”

Smiling coyly, Vados relayed the wish in the language of the Gods. It wasn’t much of a wish as far as she was concerned…but with Champa’s imagination, she had no doubt he had big plans for it. Super Shenron’s eyes glowed a crimson red as Champa’s body took on a glow of it’s own for the briefest of moments, then it faded. “Your wish has been granted! Farewell…!” There was another blinding light before the planet sized dragon balls scatted once again between universes 6 and 7, and the blackness of space returned once again.

“So my lord…do you feel any different?” Vados questioned her charge.

Champa was busy feeling over his body, trying to understand what Super Shenron did to him. “I don’t feel very different…but let’s try it out. We’ll see if my appetite truly has no limits by devouring that!”

On the surface of New Namek , there was panic. What they had seen was a beast that looked thousands larger than their own Porunga …yet there was no doubt that they had witnessed the Eternal dragon granting a wish from someone up above. Moori , who was the current elder of the Namekian race tried to calm down his brethren. “Calm yourselves. We have no cause for fear.”

“Elder! Something is coming towards us!” One of the younger nameks of the warrior tribe cried out. “It looks…It looks like Beerus !”

“Lord Beerus the destroyer?” Moori inquired. That didn’t make sense… Namek was a peaceful place. One of the few worlds that shouldn’t have any business with a god of destruction. Looking up, Moori realized something was very wrong…The creature that was approaching them was simply standing in place. He wasn’t coming to them…they were coming to him! “He’s pulling our world in! Just what does he intend to do…Gods help us…”

There was an intense wind…more like suction…As they got closer and closer, Champa’s face would become much more visible as his mouth opened…then thing started getting weird. Moori felt himself stretching…and realized it wasn’t just him. The whole area was starting to warp and stretch out like it was made of putty…and the force of this odd warping suction was Champa himself…their world was disappearing past his lip as if the god were a vacuum cleaner.

From Champa’s point of view, the world was warping as it touched his lips, yet he could taste every morsel that existed on the planet…He didn’t want to stop. And he didn’t until all of Namek had vanished behind his lips to rest within his stomach. Not even so much as a bulge had been left on the God’s rotund belly as he finished his work.

Vados’s face remained stoic as she watched Champa picking his teeth with a claw. “ Beerus won’t appreciate you eating one of his worlds. We don’t need that kind of argument.”

“Don’t worry, I have plans for Beerus . Let’s get back home. I have an entire planet to digest.” Champa laughed, giving his belly another hearty pat before grabbing Vados’s shoulder.

It had been 12 days since Champa’s wish. And with it, he had successfully consumed 8 worlds in that time. Something that astounded the gods of other universes, but it wasn’t against any rules or guidelines so they weren’t in any rush to stop him.

Well…except for one. Beerus , his twin brother had found out thanks to the Oracle fish that Namek had been wiped off the face of his universe…AGAIN. It didn’t take a lot of convincing to Whis before they flew to their destination…Universe 6. “That fat ass…he has a lot of explaining to do!”

“Now now lord Beerus …Don’t lose your temper. You know we can’t have that…” Whis remarked with a serious demeanor and tone on his face. “We can’t have any fighting.”

Beerus scowled, his clawed hand holding onto Whis’s shoulder as they traveled safely in their bubble. “What we do depends on what he has to say. I don’t go to his universe and destroy his planets.”

Whis didn’t make a reply. It would be another 45 minutes before they would arrive in Champa’s domain.

Laying against a tree stump, Champa had one hand over his belly and one hand holding an apple which he chomped down into. Ever since he’d made his wish, he found that he could do a lot of things with his body. While his appetite could be infinite, he had control of his stomach’s capacity and how it affected his body. Planets required an impossibly large stomach capacity ;impossible if not for his granted wish at least…; but on the outside, the bulge of his galactic meal would not be visible to onlookers unless they were one of his victims on the planets surface. But for more one on one meals he preferred to feel that added weight, and the ability to play with their bulges as they are melted down to mush inside him.

His thoughts on how to make use of his appetite were cut short when a bright light came down 20 feet from his resting spot. His eyes squinted as he made out the shapes within the light, but it wasn’t until the light faded that a smug grin formed across his lips. “Well if it isn’t my brother. Came to gloat about your universes victory?”

Beerus couldn’t stand his brother’s smug comments. Champa knew exactly why he was here, and the Universe 7 destroyer took no time to approach his brother and grabbed him by his neck piece. “What did you do?!”

“Why…whatever do you mean brother?” Champa didn’t look fazed by his neck piece being pulled on.

“Don’t play dumb! The oracle fish informed me of New Namek’s destruction! And he pointed to YOU as the culprit.” Beerus growled, baring his fangs.

Champa blinked, but his smug grin returned a moment later as it hit him. “You think I destroyed Namek ? Do you really believe that I would destroy one of YOUR worlds?”

Beerus’s claws dug into the neck piece, tearing into it slightly. “Don’t lie to me! We checked New Namek’s location and it was gone!”

“Heh heh…well it IS gone. But I didn’t destroy it.” Champa remarked, pulling away from Beerus and wrapped his hands around his belly. “I ate it.”

Beerus’s hand didn’t flinch, even after Champa pulled away. The answer to his question had been given to him. And it was an outrageous one even for his brother. “You ate a whole world? Come now! Not even a fat ass like you could devour a planet.”

“Oh it’s true. Vados ?” Champa waved his aide over. She seemed as stoic as always but she was always punctual at least. “Would you show Beerus exactly what I did to his Planet Namek ?”

“Of course my lord.” Vados lifted her staff and the orb that sat on top expanded by about five times it’s size and replayed Champa’s voracious assault, the planet being pulled into Champa’s body as if it were a black hole…time and space warping as it neared his hungry lips.

“How…That…I’ve seen you eat others who’ve crossed you before but never something like this…” Beerus was stunned. For once he had actually been shocked into silence as his gaze drifted below to his brother’s belly. “So then all the nameks …?”

Champa gave his belly a squeeze as it let out a low gurgling sound. “All gone…They were gone daaays ago once my belly finished them off. I’m actually starting to get hungry again. I might go find another world to devour…”

Champa was walking away from Beerus when he felt a tug at the sash around his waist. It was Beerus who clung to him. “Let go of me dumbass. I did not break any rules so you cannot punish me for devouring the Namek world. It wasn’t destroyed. It was simply digested.”

Beerus’s hand trembled, but he let go of Champa’s sash. “Come with me…I need to discuss something with you…ALONE!”

Champa was about to object, but a tug of his sash pulled him along with Beerus who was bringing them to Whis . “Bring us home. There’s something I need to discuss with my chubby ass brother…”

Whis didn’t completely understand Beerus’s meaning for taking Champa along, but he created the necessary bubble around the three of them, and with a simple nod, they were off. Leaving Vados alone on the planet.

Traveling between universes was slow going…and in the time it took Beerus to get to Champa’s world, they had made it back to his own. “Thank you Whis …now…how about going to see Bulma and entertain yourself.” Beerus ordered, looking Whis in the eyes.

“Very well…Don’t kill each other lord Beerus …” with that said, Whis disappeared in another flash of light.

“ Hmph …You better have a good reason to drag me all the way out here.” Champa demanded, his hands on his waist but his expression turned from angry to shocked as Beerus suddenly knelt down to his brother.

“Oh Champa …” He kept his eyes trained on his brother’s pudgy stomach, even pressing his hands into that belly as it gurgled in welcoming the touch. It was so soft like Beerus knew it might be. “You ate an entire world…It was in my universe…but you’ve done something that I have always wished I could do myself. Only you had the nerve to actually devour a whole world.”

“What’s your poi-“

Champa was cut off as Beerus pressed his head against Champa’s stomach, hearing his brother’s body demanding food and had a blush growing on his face. “I am tired of fighting…When you were erased during the Tournament of Power I was unable to say anything. I could not speak my feelings because of the severity of the tournament’s stipulations. Now that we’re alone I have to say it… Champa …Brother…I want you to devour me. Make me your food…I don’t want to fight with you, I merely want to be with you as only two gods can be…”

Champa was at a loss for words. Here his brother was pouring his heart out and humiliating himself by kneeling in front of another God. After a minute of Beerus’s hands caressing his stomach, and a low growl which emanated from his gut, he started rubbing the back of his head. “Heh…I don’t know what’s gotten into you bro. But if you really want me to eat you…”

Suddenly, Champa had both his hands on Beerus’s shoulders. “I will gladly accept you as my food!” Just then, Champa’s lips parted and revealed a fleshy, drooling pink cavern, his tongue below twitched in anticipation to tasting it’s newest meal, and the pulsing cavern in the back indicating the one way tunnel that Beerus would soon be heading towards. A second later, his head was unceremoniously stuffed into his brother’s mouth, face landing on that sloppy tongue which worked on sucking the flavor right out of him.

It was a great…juicy flavor. That was the only way to properly describe how his brother tasted. Champa lifted Beerus off the ground and took his first swallow. Unlike with the Namek planet, his throat actually bulged with the former Gods form. Drool dripped out of Champa’s lips each time he would shove more of his brother inside. Inside that maw, Beerus was blushing almost as soon as his head passed into that gullet. He was starting to feel cramped as the fat feline’s muscles were pulling him down against any will of his own. Not that Beerus even wanted to escape. He was committed to being food, and there was no going back especially after his arms were pinned once his shoulders and chest worked their way inside.

Champa was working down Beerus’s feet into his maw. Playfully teasing those toes of his by licking each digit before sealing his lips closed. With one final swallow, he bid his brother farewell as he put a hand around his neck to feel his brother’s descent, and with a bounce of his gut, it was done. “Mmm you were delicious bro. Don’t worry about Universe 7.” He gave his gut a few tender rubs. “I’ll make sure it follows you down into my belly.” His hands started lifting his engorged stomach and began playing with his brother’s bulge. “Now remember…” He sat down against his tree stump and picked his teeth with a claw. “You wanted this.”

The response from Beerus was muffled through the fat cat’s gurgling stomach, but it sounded like his brother was having his own good time. “Heh…my stomach isn’t a bouncy house bro…treat it like a temple.”

Champa could feel his brother bouncing within his gut, and it didn’t take a genius to know his brother was enjoying himself. That was until a faint, audible sentence came from him. “ Ch-Champa ! My body is M-Melting…!”

As the gurgling intensified, Champa pressed his hand into the bulge in his gut, a smirk on his face. “Mmmmm…Just let it happen…”

The fat cat remained seated beneath a tree Beerus was known for taking a nap under for the next couple hours. Listening to his stomach as it gurgled messily was therapeutic. He kept his hand pressed down on it when he noticed something. He pushed in and got a glorping groaning sound from within as Beerus’s bulge caved in to the touch. “You’re getting softer…” If his brother heard…he didn’t give any indication beyond the occasional sloshing as the contents were being churned about within him. It wasn’t until another couple hours that Champa’s gut returned to it’s natural roundness… Beerus having digested completely as Champa started picking his teeth. “Good bye snack…”

He gave his stomach a few hardy smacks, watching it wobble and slosh as remnants of his brother remained stewing inside of him. Champa let out a thick belch as he grinned smugly. “That was a good meal…I think I will have the rest of Universe 7…for dessert!”

Champa squeezed his stomach with a satisfied look on his face. “Now…” His face grew more serious even as his gut growled, eagerly awaiting more food. “ Vados !” Champa barked out, and was immediately greeted with Vados appearing at his side. “Summon those two saiyans from earth…THIS universe’s earth.”

Vados giggled, noting the added padding to Champa’s middle and had a good idea what transpired. “Of course lord Champa .”

Champa opted to sit back down as he waited for his next targets to arrive…with another flash of light, Goku and Vegeta were standing before him. “wait…this is Beerus’s home world. What are you doing here?” Goku asked, looking as naïve as always.

“Oh because this world won’t exist soon.” He began rubbing over his belly, the large dome gurgling as it was given attention. “I just needed to get rid of the two of you before I devour your universe.”

Vegeta’s eyes narrowed, immediately shifting into his Super saiyan blue form. “You can try.”

It happened in a flash. Champa closed the distance between the two of them, and pressed his clawed hand into Vegeta’s chest. The saiyan toppled to the ground as Champa hit a simple pressure point to disable him.

“ Vegeta !” Goku charged in, and once again Champa vanished, grabbing Goku by the neck and licking his cheek from behind. “I’ll eat YOU first…it’s your fault we had to fight in that tournament in the first place. You should have let Bergamo crush you under his foot in the exhibition match.”

Goku gagged as his neck was grabbed, and could feel Champa’s warm breath against his face before his vision was overcome by the pink fleshy interior of the gods mouth.

“mmmm” Champa moaned around Goku which echoed around the Saiyan’s surroundings. Champa was much too powerful to resist and he knew it. He lifted his prize above his head and allowed gravity to help him in devouring the savior saiyan , quite easily reducing him to just another meal as Vegeta was coming back to consciousness. He was welcomed to the sight of Goku’s legs kicking out of Champa’s lips and watched the gods hands push those feet inside before sealing Goku away completely. “ ooooh …so good…who knew monkeys tasted so good!”

Vegeta was speechless. He looked at Champa’s gut and took note of how Goku was struggling within that fatty gut. “Y-you ate him…”

“I did…BUUUAARP! I ate Beerus too.” Champa grinned toothily at the weakened Saiyan , bending down to get a closer look at him. “And you’re next. So don’t get too comfy down there!”

Unlike Goku … Champa opted to devour Vegeta feet first. Allowing the Saiyan prince one final look out at the world around them before HIS world revolved around Champa’s stomach. Champa sighed as he made quicker work of Vegeta and belched just as loud as he had after eating Goku . “There…my two biggest threats have been removed…Now to consume the earth…”

Vados smiled as she usually did when around Champa . “If you eat too much you’ll get a stomach ache…”

“That was the reason behind making my wish anyway.” Champa retorted, walking towards her and grabbing her shoulder. “To earth! I am ready to eat everything.”

Champa gave his belly a few idle rubs as they zipped off across the galaxy again. Rides with an angel were usually dull…but Champa had the benefit of his two thrashing prey within his stomach to keep him occupied. He would push down on their bulges and already could feel their forms softening despite not having been in there for more than an hour…his belly gurgled and glorped around them messily. “Don’t worry you’re about to have your home back! Same goes with your universe.”

Their travel came to a stop every few minutes, enough time for Champa to methodically consume each world they passed, making sure that Universe 7 became a barren wasteland devoid of even stars. It took at least 10 hours, to clear out each planet but finally they were at the third planet from the sun…The world that was known to be Earth.

Champa took a deep breath, knowing that his work was almost at an end. Spreading his lips apart, he started sucking in the lush green planet. The inhabitants screamed as their bodies twisted and warped. Nobody was spared as the lush forests and the thriving oceans were all pulled into those cavernous jaws.

“He’s…Insane!” Piccolo’s voice quivered a bit. He stared into those terrifying jaws. “So this is how it ends…” He felt himself rapidly being pulled into that mouth, Dende trying to hold on but he and popo were dragged in along with the lookout.

Champa grinned as the last remnants of earth entered his vacuum maw before tilting back to swallow it all down. He felt bloated…Sure he wished for an unending appetite but I’m sure even Super Shenron never expected anyone to eat so much. He let out a galaxy shaking belch, which…if any world even EXISTED at this point, they wouldn’t for very long. “Hmmm…We can pick apart the last few straggling worlds while we’re here…Universe 7’s new residency is my stomach…” He gave his belly a few pats, not a bulge to be seen yet…so much lost to it.

Back on their home world, Champa was laying about on his tree stump, looking like he was in a daze after devouring a whole universe. He kept rubbing his belly in a circular motion and belched again. “ugh…Maybe the next tournament should be like this…”

“Was it necessary eating my brother though? You may want to hold off on eating such heavy meals.” Vados sighed, though in truth it was her idea.

“mmm Whis …he was pretty tasty…but I think I don’t need a teacher or an angel anymore…

“what do you mean lord Cha-“ She went silent as Champa stared her down with hungry eyes and pinned her to the stump. “You wouldn’t dare…”

Champa’s belly felt otherwise as it gurgled and groaned above her. Instead of answering her directly… Champa opened his mouth wide, and started stuffing her inside. Showing no remorse in consuming his companion and fellow Master despite her screaming for him to stop. Once he had swallowed her, he grabbed the staff she had carelessly dropped and snapped it in two. “No dooevers for you Vados . I’ll find my own angel from now on…one that doesn’t constantly make remarks about my UUUUURP weight…”

If she said anything he didn’t hear it. He merely picked his teeth and laid back down on the grass, idly enjoying the blissful feeling of a universe filled stomach.


End file.
